


Calculated advancement

by EnlacingLines



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a flirt and an idiot, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: There are many problems with Akira Kurusu. So many that Goro does not have time to start listing them in his mind, it would waste too much of his precious time.Today’s particular problem is Akira is both a flirt and an idiot. And Goro's had enough, it's time to do something about that.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 279





	Calculated advancement

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I am back with more shuake! They are all my head is made of right now. 
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Dustofwarfare for betaing and checking my Goro voice, you are wonderful <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

There are many problems with Akira Kurusu. So many that Goro does not have time to start listing them in his mind, it would waste too much of his precious time.

Today’s particular problem is Akira is both a flirt and an idiot. At least according to Ann, who unfortunately Goro has to defer to in such matters. Which is a sorry state of affairs in itself, but he is currently getting quite annoyed with the fact he cannot stop thinking about Akira, and Ann has both the timing and the knowledge, hence becoming his confidant. 

“You like him?” she almost shrieks, and Goro thanks his stars they met at a cafe located deep in a side street which was almost empty on a Wednesday morning. 

“As I said,” he replies, because he doesn’t want to actually utter those words again, despite Ann looking far too delighted than she should. 

“Okay, this is great! When are you going to tell him,” she says, and Goro blinks, mind having not got that far past deciding to confront his frustratingly growing feelings. 

“Tell him? No, I’m not sure that is the best course,” he says, and feels his voice drop with his emotions, plummet right down into that area of his mind where lost causes perpetually live. 

His therapist says he should stop thinking of it like that but, well there’s still too many things in that box to be able to start revisioning everything at once. Slow steps and all. 

“Why not? I mean, if you’re telling me then you’re clearly thinking of doing something,” she says, and Goro sighs, taking a sip of his coffee, which is not as good as LeBlanc’s, and he immediately scolds himself for that thought. 

“You remember Wednesday?” he says. 

Ann nods. “Yeah, we all went to the movies, and then...ohhh. Oh, no, you know he’s like that with everyone,” she says, as she catches up to the aforementioned incident which may have been the trigger point to getting this far. 

“Exactly. Everybody,” Goro replies. 

The girl in question at the movies had been the recipient of one of Akira’s lines, something Goro doesn’t recall over the way his blood had rushed to his ears, deafening everything in that split second. 

He’s prone to jealousy, always has been. His therapist tells him it’s a deep seated connection to his past and a cry for attention that he never received as a child, therefore needing to be seen as a priority in the eyes of those he cares for. 

Goro just thinks he’s petty, and he’s okay with that. 

“So that is why this is a problem. Akira acts that way towards everyone, and therefore our interactions are not special,” he says, and it really does ache to voice it. Deep seated pettiness and all. 

Ann contemplates this for a second, humming a little as she sips her soda. 

“Akira is a flirt, that’s true. He’s also an idiot. So, you’re gonna have to be pretty clear that you like him or he’s not going to get it. You should just tell him, Goro. It’s the only way to get an answer,” she says eventually. 

It’s not really what Goro is hoping for. Ann dates, has filled him in on her love life over the years and the shambles it tends to be, whether he’s actively interested or not. He was hoping for something more nuanced that just ‘tell him’ which he could have concluded on his own, and has also already dismissed on his own. 

Telling involves bearing some of those jagged edges, those crawling, biting parts which he knows will snarl at the thought of rejection. He’d rather selfishly keep his friend and pine away until those pesky feelings dissipate one part at a time, than completely ruin what they currently have. 

Perhaps it’s cowardly, and Goro does not think of himself as a coward. But he is equally not a risk taker, all his decisions are perfectly calculated to maximise the chance of success. It doesn’t however, work well with emotions and it’s frustrating to be backed into a corner by himself. 

So with this conversation not being enlightening in any way, he goes back to work, back to listening to the older colleagues in his firm get so many things wrong and wonders how they ever managed to last this long. But it’s better than thinking of Akira, so he’ll take it. 

The day ends on an absolute bad note though, with a few of his fans waiting near his office. That one high profile case almost four years ago with which he’d been involved at just eighteen, and the subsequent TV appearances had probably in many ways given him a bad shove into fame, even if it set him on a path to changing his whole outlook on life and his career. 

Plus it made him meet his current group of friends, for which he’s thankful for. The fact that he still gets attention for it now though, is a little disconcerting. Especially as it seems to make some of his older colleagues look down on him. 

He goes back home, tired and brain alight with too many thoughts, as it usually is, knowing he’ll be too wired to sleep. His apartment is exactly as he left it. Small, clean and without much flare. Exactly the same as it has been since he moved in. 

It is lonely, he accepts that feeling now. Stark and a little clinical, a place he once thought he’d never be able to keep. He is not good with home, doesn’t know the definition of it, and struggles even now to try to find one. He thinks, at times, what it would be like to have someone waiting, or someone else's belongings in his space, or even to go to someone else's place at the end of the day. But mostly that gives him anxiety, and he can’t really see it happening to begin with. 

It’s a stupid place he’s stuck in. Having feelings for someone, yet the actual practicality of a relationship still seems that little beyond reach. But it’s undeniable that he wants Akira, knows by the twisting of his gut, the sparks in his spine, the double time beat of his heart. 

“Where then, is the middle ground?” he asks the perfect pristine kitchen as he sets down his attache case and starts putting all his belongings away. 

It’s as he does that, a small paper flower falls from his coat pocket. He picks it up, sighing. Origami, most likely from one of the girls, slipped in his pocket before he could notice. Not great for his observation skills truly, but he must have decided they posed little threat to let them get so close. 

But what it does do, is spark an idea. 

He may not have much practical experience of romance, but he has  _ seen _ it. He has seen admiration and all types of confession from his fangirls, and in his own friendship circle he has Haru and Makoto, who have been together for almost two years. 

It’s obvious, now he sees it. He should have been using his own observation skills to see behaviour which conveys interest without having to do something so direct as confession. These are, of course, universal symbols of attraction, and while Akira is dense, he isn’t so much so as to not be able to take a hint. Which would leave the ball in his court, and Goro will be able to deduce from his reactions, whether or not a vocal confession is needed. 

He grins to himself. The game is afoot. 

* * *

In the gaps between working, Goro observes and starts to compile methods of actually making a move, so to speak, without the directness. His deductions lead him to compile the following methods: invitation, interest in similar hobbies, casual touch, gifting, frequenting the same space and vocal queues. 

A long list to be sure, but some of them seem to be easy to incorporate, while others need to be worked up to. For example, having an interest in similar things already exists, while giving presents out of the blue would be rather strange. So he has a priority list, which makes everything so much better because he feels so much more in control with a good list. 

So now, it is simply about execution, on a gradual but increasing scale until Akira understands the nature of his change towards him. A sure plan, which confirms he should have just started his own instincts in the first place. 

He decides to begin today after work, by going to LeBlanc. He finishes up with enough time left before closing to make the trip worth while.The journey is familiar, he has spent so many times treading these same paths and yet, today it has more gravitas. He has purpose, a shift in all things, and he Goro is not one to give up once he has a plan. 

So he steps into the cafe, only to be greeted by a yell. 

“Goro! Ann told me you got a new phone, let me see, show me!” 

“Futaba!” Sojiro yells, as Goro smiles, Futaba waving from where she sits in the furthest booth away. There’s no one else here, hence the yelling, but it makes him lighter seeing such interactions, especially knowing how far Futaba has come from the shut in she was a few years ago. 

He slides the phone out of his pocket, and she snatches it away, computer forgotten. 

“Passcode,” she says promptly, handing it back. 

“You’re not going to break it yourself,” he asks and she shakes her head. 

“I am rehabilitated,” she pronounces dramatically, which just means she either can already guess or it’s too boring to bother, but he doesn’t argue either way. 

As he hands it over, a cup is placed in front of him, and he looks up, expecting Sojiro, only to come face to face with the object of his affections. 

Akira smiles down, brushing his hair out of his glasses, only for it to fall exactly in place once more, making the entire movement worthless. Normally such a thing would bother Goro, but he’s too focused on watching it, mouth drying up just from hair of all things. 

He needs to get a grip. He has a plan after all. 

“I hadn’t ordered yet,” he says, and Akira grins, a half smirk, eyes stupidly enchanting. 

“Oh? Have you suddenly changed your order?” he says, and Goro shrugs, leaning back in the booth to give an air of ease he does not have at all as he tries to craft conversation carefully. 

“Perhaps I am in the mood to change things,” he says, looking straight at Akira, for maintaining eye contact is apparently important, and makes sure to widen his smile as he talks. 

Akira laughs. “After three years? Well, I’ll believe it when I see it. Surprise me next time, huh?” he says, then walks away back to the counter to discuss something with Sojiro. 

“Hmmm, okkayyyy.”

He turns back sharply to see Futaba peering at him through her glasses. He stares back. He is not going to be intimidated by her of all people. But after a moment, she simply slides his phone back. 

“I downloaded some good apps,” she says, and he rolls his eyes, dreading to think what games he’s got on his phone, and checks to see if she’s changed the language input again. 

“How is school?” he asks, and Futaba groans, launching into a rant about the curriculum and her teachers,which he can believe to be utterly true considering she can probably teach the whole course in her sleep. 

“But anyway I have to do homework. So I’ll see you,” she says, cutting herself off mid-flow, then getting up and leaving, calling to Sojiro and Akira as she does. 

Goro barely has to wait before her seat is taken by Akira, who hands him another coffee. 

“What did I say about predicting my order?” he says, and Akira grins. 

“Well what exactly do you want to try?” he answers. 

“Hmm, a surprise perhaps? You’re the one who has worked here so long, shouldn’t you provide recommendations?” 

Akira tips his head, then nods to the coffee he’s drinking. “Then I say that,” 

  
  


“Why?” Goro asks, because honestly he’s not about to change up his whole routine for the sake of a line but he is intrigued as to the answer. 

“I already make it the best I can for you. So nothing could be better.” 

Goro is glad the coffee is at perfect room temperature because he inhales almost half of it at once and it takes all of his will power to swallow it piece by piece and not choke. He knows his face is red, he can feel the heat scorching off it, partly from the intense difficulty in remembering to breathe and from the line itself. 

Oh, how he hates how smooth Akira is. How he has not the willpower to get past it, nor the simplicity to know he means it at all. 

“Isn’t every cup your best?” he asks, voice only a touch too deep.He subtly coughs to clear it. 

“Some are better than others. Like that one there,” he says. 

Goro however is saved from having to come up with something suitable by the rare appearance of a customer. Akira gets up with a smile, then moves to serve them, giving Goro a moment to calm his nerves and deal with the fact he has inhaled a coffee and a half in less than thirty minutes. 

With the arrival of customers, Akira has to actually do his job diligently rather than chatting idly, so Akechi spends the rest of his time with his coffee catching up on paperwork. Once he's’ done he realises he does actually need to leave, so slowly packs away. 

He makes his way up to the counter, Akira already lounging there, who smiles. 

“Thanks for dropping by, sorry we couldn’t chat more. Come by soon though, it’s been too long,” he says, 

“I will, whenever time permits,” he says, and Goro frowns. 

“You work too hard. Remember to sleep, and eat. Here, wait a moment,” he says, and Goro can only do as bid. 

Akira ducks under the counter, and the unmistakable sound of a zip opening catching his attention, the Akira pops back up again, holding out a square package. 

“Here. For you. I saw them and decided you might need them,” he says. 

Goro reaches out his hand, takes it and turns the box over, heat hammering. Gift giving is on his list, but after just one try to receive something from Akira must mean-

It’s a packet of vitamins. 

Goro swallows. It’s...it’s such an Akira thing that he’s not sure whether to laugh or cry because who just gives someone vitamins? He has no idea what it means but apparently he is ridiculous enough to be thankful for scraps, and genuinely does like that Akira has thought enough about him to buy him any sort of gift. 

“Thank you. I have been feeling out of sorts lately, so this will help,” he says, words tumbling out and connecting of their own accord while his mind still struggles to comprehend what this means. 

Akira smiles and his heart trips up foolishly, and he says goodbye without a stutter purely on the basis of years of practising. On the train ride home he feels increasingly like a fool, especially when he realises he’s still clutching the vitamins in one hand. He stuff them in his bag just as he gets to his stop, stomping outside and rushing back quickly. 

He’s not even sure he thinks vitamins help, but either the placebo effect over the next few days or just disgustingly living off the high of receiving any sort of gift from Akira makes him feel more jubilant as the week progresses. 

He decides not to tell Ann just yet about the vitamins, as while he would value someone else's input (the internet was no help in this case) he would rather practice more of his theory before asking for further outside help. 

Seeing as he has tried out being in one of Akira’s spaces and only had a limited time to talk, if he actually wants to try having a real conversation, he’ll need to catch Akira outside of work. Which, funnily enough, happens by accident. 

Goro has a caffeine problem that is several years in the making and of all his issues, he’s not really in the mood to address that one. He stopped by a cafe after a meeting on the other side of town, laptop open and typing away as work never stops while the internet is around. 

“I thought I reminded you to eat?” 

Goro starts, looking over the rim of the mug placed to his lips, eyes widening when he sees Akira smirking down at him. 

Goro clears his throat, placing the mug down. “I am simply enjoying a drink,” he says, and Akira rolls his eyes. 

“Did you have lunch?” he asks. 

And Goro genuinely has to think for a moment and no is actually the answer, seeing as the meeting had run on through lunch hour. Akira chuckles at his hesitation.

“As expected. I’ll be right back,” he says, dropping his bag on the chair in front of Goro before making his way to the counter. The presumptuousness of the move would bother Goro if it were any other person, yet of course with Akira it brings a trickle of warmth flowing outwards to his limbs, strange and yet familiar. 

He doesn’t have much time to dwell, as Akira returns with a cup of coffee and a sandwich, the latter of which he pushes over to Goro. 

“Humour me,” Akira says as Goro opens his mouth to protest, but his stomach does rejoice at food so very close to him, so without much complaint, starts eating. Akira looks far too pleased for his own good, which bothers Goro deeply, and he has to try and construct a way into turning the tide so he’s on top. 

Figuratively.  _ Oh damn, nightmare brain not helping _ -

“This isn’t your usual place,” Akira says suddenly, and Goro forces himself abruptly into reality, smiling and hoping he has nothing in his teeth. 

“No, I had a meeting close by, and it takes too long to get back to the office. Although, this also seems out of the way for you,” he says. 

Akira shrugs, ever mysterious. Goro isn’t exactly sure what his life plans are, seeing as he hadn’t really changed his routine from high school despite graduating college. 

“Collecting a package for Futaba. She’s been on the shopping channel again,” he says with a grimace and Goro laughs, covering his mouth a little as he knows full well what sort of things Futaba tends to order. 

“Don’t laugh, she’s probably tapped your phone. Never give it to her, rookie mistake,” Akira says and Goro shakes his head. 

“I do not believe for a second she can actually do that, besides I’m not sure she would gain much amusement from my phone,” he says, which is not meant to be as disparaging as it sounds, but his tone does drop. 

Akira however, leans forward on one hand, eyes trained on his face. “Really? Not a single interesting thing? Draft messages, maybe a photo…” he trails off and Goro starts to go read at the implication, coughing once to hide it as Akira’s smirk deepens. 

“O-of course I don’t, that’s more you than-” 

“Akira? It is you!” 

Conversation is cut off abruptly, Goro’s spine tingling in an uncomfortable way at the informal address, increasing more so when Akira’s eyes light up with familiarity, smirk curling into that small, pleased smile Goro knows well. A woman walks over, heels clicking on the tiles, and she’s pulled into a hug instantly, laughing sweetly. 

Goro narrows his eyes. He recognises her vaguely, tries to wrack his brains as the two stare at each other, bile thickening in the back of his throat. He tunes out their exclamations of surprise at running into one another as he tries to steady his hand as he finishes the now rapidly cooling coffee. 

“Oh, Akechi-san, it’s been so long,” she suddenly says, offering him a short bow, and it’s then he recalls. Kasumi Yoshizawa, a year younger than Akira who if memory serves, went to prom with him in his last year. 

The bile is bitter in his throat as he smiles nodding back, and quickly shutting his computer before he can say anything else. 

“It’s been a long time, good to see you well. I must go back to the office though,” he says and she startles. 

“Oh, if I’m interrupting-” 

“You’re not. Do you really need to go?” Akira says, both shooting him down and bringing him back up in the same breath. 

“Sadly yes, I have to return to the office. Well, goodbye,” he says, a little awkwardly not sure how to leave the building. 

Akira waves and Yoshizawa looks awkward, so Goro just focuses on not falling over as he exits the coffee shop on what he hopes is a normal manner. He does however take a moment just to breathe when he steps out of the shops, calming his senses before checking he has everything and making his way towards the station. 

As he does, he has to walk past the coffee shop, which is a mistake in itself. Near the window, he catches Akira, in the same position he had been in with Goro just a few moments prior, but Yoshizawa is now in his seat, her own cheeks highlighted pink, just as she had looked in high school when on his arm. 

It shocks him a little, the full brunt of the jealousy which courses as he spins away, making him deeply aware of how it still cuts when someone’s attention is ripped away from him. He thinks when he saw photos of the two of them together years ago he may have smashed something; but he was in a far worse place then, so now he just seethes to himself and buys a cupcake on the way home. 

It makes matters worse that it’s within the period when he’s decided to actively hint at his interest in Akira. Sure, pining without doing anything was bad enough but of course the universe would interrupt a perfectly good flirting session with an ex girlfriend (did they ever date? Goro isn’t actually sure, he tuned out most of Akira’s love life. Denial was easier back then). 

His conclusion, by the time he’s at home and slightly nullified by the sugar streaming in his veins from cake, is to not leave it to chance. He needs to start acting in every situation, rather than hoping fate will lift a cruel hand, seeing as she never ceases to both give and take at any moment. 

So he starts on another part of his plan: casual touching. Your ability to be in the personal space of the person of your affection is meant to be a hint of your emotions, or so he’s read, and this is an easy one to incorporate into general meetings, especially since he appears to be invited to several gatherings coming up. 

It still stuns him, at times, the ease of which these people invite him. Especially when during their initial meetings back in high school he had been less than kind. He’s almost certain the only reason he’s still invited is due to Ann and Akira, and he’s forever grateful they continued to try despite it all. 

Maybe someday, he’ll tell them.

But currently he has one plan in motion, and it best to not let it be convoluted. All he has to do is touch Akira. Not strangely, or inappropriately, but small glancing things. When they meet up for game night, he stands over his shoulder leaning slightly over his frame to see the instructions as they are explained. When they meet for lunch, he touches his shoulder in passing, Akira’s attention at the contact lighting him up from the inside. 

“You know, you could just ask to hold his hand,” Ann mutters when they go to the arcade one evening, and Goro ensures he takes the gun from the shooting game by carefully sliding their hands together. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replies, and Ann just gives him a look, but lets it lie. 

The problem is, it doesn’t really work, apart from apparently gaining Ann’s ire. Akira responds to the touches, leans in a little when Goro moves his chair closer, doesn’t ever move away when he steps into his space. Once, he covers Goro’s hand with his own and the sheer shock that both the touch and it’s sudden absence leaves him with has him reeling for hours afterwards. 

Now, it’s almost impossible not to do it. He’s practically compelled, gravitating as close as he can to Akira, wishing and waiting for a moment to touch and be touched. It’s a little off putting, how strong such a simple want is, and he’s not used to being this close to anyone. It’s only natural this would be stange and enticing.

But it’s not working. None of it is, despite these all apparently being clear signs of attraction. Goro hates to admit it, but Ann’s original idea was correct. There is apparently no point in trying to test the waters, he needs to dive headfirst and hope the current takes him in the right direction. 

So, Goro decides he needs to organise something. It’s been weeks since he started this endeavour with no change, and It times well with a break in work, meaning he’s actually free on a weekend for the first time in a month. 

Part of him wants to just sleep, but it’s too good an opportunity to pass up and he immediately knows the location for his plan: an aquarium. Goro hasn’t had much opportunity to go, despite living in the city so long, and by all accounts it’s an amazing exhibition. Plus, he quite likes aquatic life, and imagines the inside will be soothingly dark. 

He also is at pains to admit it, but knows Makoto used this as a date spot to great effect, but hopefully it’s long enough ago in anyone’s memories for them to link the two together. Besides, he and Akira do hang out on their own all the time, it’s just mostly at LeBlanc. This is no different. 

So before he can think too much about it, he invites him. Then throws his phone across the room in absolute panic because his brain is a nightmare hellscape that won’t shut up. However, it soon buzzes from its place on the couch, and he quickly (it’s not a run, he does not run) marches over to collect it. 

The response is simple agreement, and it’s the highlight of his week, which isn’t hard seeing as he just had another therapy session which leaves him numb and disjointed for several hours and work. So the relief of being able to turn off that part of his mind and just look forward to time out is welcome. 

As the train moves towards the aquarium, he finds himself tapping his foot, nerves surging through his limbs even while his mind blocks them out. He’s used to working under pressure and pretending all is fine while his mind cycles through various stages of emotional turmoil, so much so that still at times like this he’s not even aware of what he’s feeling. At least he’s not throwing his phone anymore, though. 

Strangely, when he arrives to find Akira waiting, staring down at his phone, the nerves don’t rise at all. It’s easy actually, to walk up, smile perfectly in place and greet him, Goro not allowing the thrum of his heart in his chest to affect his voice. 

“Apologies, were you waiting long?” he says as Akira puts his phone away. 

“No, the train was just early. I can’t believe you’ve never been here,” he laughs as they fall in step towards the entrance. 

Despite being a weekend, there’s no queue for tickets, and Goro buys them before Akira can even get his wallet out. 

“It was my suggestion, please, my treat,” he explains, handing the paper over and Akira stares at him for a beat too long, causing him to wonder if finally, finally he’s getting through. 

“Well, thank you. I owe you,” he says and Goro takes that as a victory on a scoreboard of Akira’s imagination. 

Goro has every intention of continuing along his plan but he ends up getting completely distracted by the aquarium itself. Akira turns out to be an excellent guide, taking them in different directions to exhibits, missing most of the crowds and seeing things Goro wouldn’t have thought to prioritize. 

“I’ve been a few times, and I guessed what you’d like to see,” he answers when questioned, and Goro only breaks his stride slightly to keep up with that confession. 

Maybe it is working then, if Akira had specifically thought of things he’d enjoy, and been correct. He even convinces Goro to actually touch a stingray, and the strange sensation makes his hand tingle with an imprint of the moment, even as they step outside, heading towards a cafe. 

“There’s a public penguin feeding every other week, we should come back for that,” Akira muses, leading the way down a side street, less crowded and apparently a short cut. 

“Come back?” Goro says, preening a little at his own subtle curiosity as he walks close to Akira, mentally citing the enclosed nature of the road. 

“Yes, I actually promise Ann I’d take her, today reminded me-” 

Goro stops listening. That rushing noise hits his ears and he finds his hands balling into fists irrational. He knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt Ann has no interest in Akira. But that does not halt that usual surge of need to have Akira’s attention now, especially after the day has been so perplexing. 

It’s too unclear. Goro has tried every single thing he can think of to subtly give Akira a clue and he’s either missed all of them or isn’t interested. Which, Goro cannot tell so he’s stuck once again and tired, absolutely fed up with these set of ideas not coming to fruition. 

He doesn’t want to follow Ann’s advice, still doesn’t think it’s the right idea, but with her name evoked and Akira still talking as if he’s not really there, a spike of recklessness he usually buries flies free.

He grips Akira’s wrist just before they reach the end of the street, tugging so spins to face Goro, mouth half open in surprise. Goro doesn’t think, just moves, stepping forward and making the most of the confusion to kiss Akira. 

It’s quick, a little off centre, and most horrifyingly, he instantly knows he’s gone wrong. 

Despite the fleeting press of lips, the contact makes Akira freeze in his hold, so much so he pulls back while alarm bells go off one by one in his mind. The Akira who looks back is clearly stunned, a little colour high in his cheeks, arm flopping uselessly down to his side as Goro lets go. Akira’s stare is wide-eyed behind his glasses; shock and possibly fear, Goro has never been one to understand looks too well, but he is astute enough to know this has gone badly. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, taking a step back, voice barely above a whisper. Akira’s mouth opens once, twice and Goro cannot stand it. It’s cowardly but he flees, not looking back, speeding out of the alley at almost a run, heading back to the station. 

Akira does not follow. That in itself is telling. 

* * *

Goro has no idea what to do now, and it’s infuriating. He has no base of reference for ‘kissed my friend who hated it’ so dives into working and avoiding, which are terrible coping mechanisms but he has no energy to do anything else. 

It takes three days before someone says something. And it’s not who he’s expecting, either. He wakes up on Tuesday morning to a message from Futaba, which unhelpfully says:

_ I think you sent him into a bi crisis. This is hilarious, what did you do? _

Goro inhales through his nose then exhales through his mouth, before replying:

_ I have no idea what you’re talking about _

Futaba immediately starts typing, but he ignores it in favour of actually getting ready for work, so only sees her reply when he’s on the train. 

_ Uh huh. You’re really bad a flirting by the way, the only reason no one notices is that all our friends are stupid about these things.  _

_ But seriously, you broke his brain, I think it’s a good thing though.  _

_ Step up!! Get your man!!  _

He shoves his phone in his pocket before he can dare to even contemplate any advice she may give. He cannot help but wonder though, exactly what it means if Futaba has noticed a difference in his behaviour. He hasn’t tried to contact Akira, has no words he could even try to connect, so he’s at an impasse. 

Of course, this irritates him no end, so he ends up sending a long, yet still vague message to Ann, who simply tells him to meet her at a tea shop after work on Thursday. Goro almost tells her a bar would be better, not that he really drinks that much, but the urge to drown his sorrows in some way is deep. 

He’ll take pancakes over nothing though, and arrives with an apology on his lips twenty minutes late, slightly surprised to see Haru there. 

“We were shopping for Mako-chan’s birthday and lost track of time, I hope you don’t mind me joining,” she says softly, and he shakes his head, as if he’d ever demand Haru of all people leave. 

“I ordered you pancakes,” Ann asks and he’s never been more thankful for her than in this moment. 

He can only suffer through a few minutes of chatter, enough to order his coffee and take a sip before Goro gets to the brunt of it. 

“I kissed Akira,” he says, and Ann chokes on her lemonade and Haru’s mouth falls open. 

“Oh my. I did notice you both being closer than usual, that’s so lovely,” she says, 

But as Ann clears her throat, her eyes narrow. “Why do you sound as if it’s not a good thing?” she asks and Goro’s fingers twitch around his cup. 

“He didn’t...react positively to it,” he says, carefully, feeling his neck heat in slight humiliation that he, a man of twenty one years old, is having to have this conversation. 

Both his companions blink at him silent for a moment, before Ann drops her head into her hands, and Haru looks utterly confused. 

“I wonder why, he clearly likes you, has since high school,” she says absently, like the second half of that sentence isn’t making his whole reality shudder. 

“Because Akira’s an idiot,” Ann says, rather loudly, head still in her hands. 

“True, he is rather bad at this type of thing, remember with Yusuke?” Haru asks as Ann nods and Goro’s senses go into overdrive. 

“What about Yusuke?” 

“Absolutely nothing. So, what actually happened?” Ann says, and Goro files the first part away for further investigation, letting it go simply so he can recall the whole disaster not-date as fast as possible. 

“Futaba helpfully told me I may have broken his brain,” he adds, showing them the messages, and Ann starts laughing. 

“Oh wow, okay I may have really underestimated how dense Akira is. As Haru said, it’s so clear he likes you, I wouldn’t have told you to speak to him if not,” she says, tone turning kind in a way that Goro doesn’t know how to respond to. 

“Hmm, thinking of it though I don’t think he’s ever dated a guy before,” Haru says and oh the possibility Akira might be straight has never crossed Goro’s mind, but both must see him panicking as they each grab one of his gloves hands. 

“No panic, it’s fine! Really, none of us are here to steer you wrong. How many times do I have to remind you we’re friends. But Goro, you seriously need to be direct, with words, or he’ll misunderstand. It’s just what Akira’s like,” Ann says with a laugh, but he’s spared answering with the arrival of pancakes. 

He moves the topic on with a deliberateness that both Haru and Ann allow, while his mind works on the problem in the background. Sugar helps repair the brain cells he’s apparently lost in this whole catching feelings debacle, and he’ll never be able to mock anyone for being an idiot when it comes to romance after this. 

Well, maybe. He’s pretty sure even with this disaster, he’s handled everything better than his friends have. 

Food eaten, he pulls out his phone and quickly asks Futaba if Akira is working today. She replies back with a keysmash, six exclamation marks before finally confirming. He stands shortly, deciding it’s time to face the consequences of a failed plan, and bring out his trump card. 

He can’t deny the reaction to his purposeful standing gives him a little thrill, he does like a flare of dramatics which pushes him forward towards his agenda. 

“I must go,” he says, and both of them smile. 

“Good luck!” Haru says sweetly and Ann cheers, once again capturing too much attention. 

He waves and marches swiftly to the train station, deliberately trying not to think too much about what’s happening. He’s clearly been overthinking this, a constant burden of higher intelligence, as having a full series steps hasn’t worked whatsoever. 

That strange double-side of nerves filtered with comfort rises as he enters LeBlanc. He takes less than a step before Akira’s eyes meet his, still leaning on the counter, apron on as if the cafe is not utterly empty as per usual. 

“Hello,” Goro says, the smile which curls over his lips small and real, surprising him by it’s ease. Akira doesn’t move, eyes tracking him carefully as he takes a seat by the counter. It’s only then that he stands and moves behind, the wooden barrier between them. 

“Hi. You don’t usually come here today,” he says, and Goro thinks now this is one of those moments he should have always tallied, the small things not the big ones, which show affection and interest. 

“Unusual events seem to be my speciality of late,” he says, and Akira nods. 

“Yes, you don’t usually kiss me and leave,” he replies, a slight edge to his voice which affords the same reaction upon Goro. 

There is no way in hell Goro is having this turned around on him. 

“One normally responds in some sort of way having been kissed,” he says through gritted teeth and Akira’s lips lift as he leans forward on his elbow. 

“It’s polite to warn someone before kissing them-”

“I have been dropping you hints for weeks!” Goro hisses, leaning further forward, hands on the wood as Akira full on grins in the most aggravating way. 

“Normally, you’d probably ask before kissing someone,” he says, and that throws Goro for a second. 

“Do you want me to ask you?” he says, and Akira laughs. 

“Oh god no,” he says, and Goro just snaps, grabbing him by the string of his apron and pulling him forward. 

It’s a marvel they don’t bang heads, but that’s probably more to do with Akira, who this time does not freeze, for his hands are cupping Goro’s face before the kiss has even begun. And it’s so much better this time, the drag and spark of every touch, longing and building with such force, Goro cannot do anything but demand more, kiss deeper and pull Akira closer, the moan swallowed by his tongue has him craving to twist and bite, bring out more of those sounds in the most ferocious way. 

He doesn’t have time to do such though, the need for air too great and both falling apart loudly, Goro still holding onto Akira white knuckled while the other just rests his forehead against Goro’s for a second. He never wants to let go of Akira, wants to keep him in this space now he’s finally, finally understood. But of course his hands start to ache so he lets him back slowly, slipping down into his seat. 

“You know, you could have just said something,” Akira teases, and Goro rolls his eyes. 

“I had a perfectly good plan with several stages, it just didn’t get through your head,” he announces, and wonders whether he’s ever going to get a cup of coffee. What’s the point of kissing a barista if you don’t get coffee?” 

“Several stages? Did it come with a powerpoint too?” Akira replies, as Goro’s eyes narrow. 

“Would that have helped your panic?” he asks sweetly, and Akira makes a noise of frustration accompanied by a blush before he’s marching around the counter and meeting him in a kiss once more, Goro not even bothering to get up as he pulls him down. 

“So what exactly were those stages? Tell me all your devious plans that did not work,” Akira says, hands still stroking carefully around his neck as they part, which is utterly distracting. Akira already has too much power. 

“I will if you get me coffee,” he says. 

“I’ll get you coffee if you let go of me,” Akira replies, and Goro sneaks in one more bruising kiss, victorious in how Akira stumbles a little on his way back to make the drink. 

“Just so you know, dating me does not get you free coffee. Sojiro is not going to let me have a boyfriend pass,” he says. 

_ Boyfriend pass _ rings in his ears but he is not, absolutely not going to get flustered right now. Yet he knows by the smirk Akira gives him as he turns away to make the drink he’s been caught red handed. 

But it’s fine, it really is. Akira Kurusu is a flirt and idiot, but he’s apparently Goro’s flirty idiot. Which means, at least now, he can do something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please come talk to me about shuake, I am new here and would love to scream with people. Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
